


Day Off

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom Chiba Mamoru, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Invasion of Privacy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pseudoscience, Pseudotechnology? is that a thing? it is now., Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tsukino Usagi, Useless Sub!Usagi, Vibrators, Voyeurism, this is just pure smut, though it's made fairly clear Usagi could put a stop to it any time she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: anon requested: could you please write a sailor moon fic with useless sub!usagi, toys and forced orgasm?On her day off, Usagi receives a box and a set of instructions from Mamoru.





	Day Off

On her days off, Usagi liked to sleep in. That much hadn’t changed from her childhood, but she was better at getting up when her alarm went off for work. No more cats jumping on her spleen to get her out of bed in the morning. In fact, it seemed Luna wasn’t even there that morning- wait, no, it was afternoon, Usagi realized with a quick check of her phone. Probably off with Artemis preparing for Crystal Tokyo or some such nonsense.

 

With a yawn, Usagi rolled over and got out of bed, heading for the kitchen. When she was hungry, her stomach was her only focus, so much so to the point that she missed the note and box on the counter until after she’d finished her lunch. She opened the note, reading it over.

 

_Good afternoon, Usako,_

_I hope you slept well last night. If you’re reading this when I suspect you are, you would have had plenty of time to eat and gather your energy for the day. If you open the present I got you, you’ll see what I mean._

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Usagi tilted the box in her hand before opening it to reveal a small, U-shaped vibrator. Apparently, Mamoru had taken her seriously when she said she was interested in trying something new. Something like Serenity and Endymion would have done- bold and daring and a result of the desperate need to make the most out of what little time they had together. Their relationship had moved at a snail’s pace and lightning speed at the same time, both of them willing to do anything and everything to better know their partner- emotionally and physically.

 

Usagi shook her head, getting back to the vibrator in her hand. Mamoru had taken it out of its original box and removed any descriptors or instructions in order to place it in the new box, so Usagi pulled out her phone to research the device. As she did, she glanced at the letter again, finding the next sentence underlined.

 

_Do not look up information on this. I’ll know if you cheated. Now take off all of your clothes._

Reluctantly, Usagi put her phone down on the counter, not even unlocked yet. She didn’t hesitate in stripping, leaving her pajamas and underwear in a pile by the counter, but she still felt exposed in the combined living room and kitchen of their apartment. A nervous breath escaped her as she turned back to the letter.

 

_The vibrator is labeled parts 1 and 2. Put part 2 in your cunt and part 1 over your clit. Finish reading this entire letter before moving on to the next instructions. After the vibrator is in you and you’ve finished reading the instructions, find the switch on the front of the vibrator and turn it up one notch. Do not attempt to move the device once it is on. It has technology designed to adjust for you. After you cum the first time, text me your safe word to let me know._

Usagi nodded slowly as she read, completely engrossed in the instructions Mamoru had left for her. Briefly, she wondered if Mamoru had told Luna about his plans, and that’s why she wasn’t there, but she quickly shook the thoughts from her mind. Luna wasn’t exactly a turn-on.

 

_I will text you back to let you know I got the message, at which point you are to go into my bedside table and find the handcuffs I left for you there. You are to loop the cuffs around one of the spindles, then cuff both your wrists so you cannot leave the bed._

_Last, but not least, after you cum the first time, you are not to cum again until I get home and give you permission. I’ll find out if you do, and you will be appropriately punished. I’ll see you at five._

_Love, your Mamo-chan_

Usagi pouted at that last paragraph. She wasn’t allowed to cum except once? Then what was the point of the- wait. The note also said ‘after you cum the first time.’ He didn’t think she’d be able to do it! Well she’d show him; she’d be the picture of purity… well, except for the fact that she was naked, handcuffed to a bed, and had a vibrator in her.

 

Defiant, Usagi took the vibrator and her phone and walked over to the couch, plopping down and spreading her legs. She opened her text log with Mamoru, scrolling back a month or so to the conversation she knew would get her wet. It was from when Mamoru was at a medical conference and they had to go a week without seeing each other. Slowly, she started rubbing at her clit, easing herself into the story the same way she had the night it had happened.

 

_I miss you._

**I miss you, too.**

**I miss your voice**

**Your hands**

_Usako, we talked on the phone last night_

**Your cock**

_Oh, so that’s how you want to play it?_

**;)**

_Alright. What do you think I’d be doing if I was there right now?_

_I could tell you without question_

_You’d be on your stomach on the table_

_Naked, of course_

_Nipples aching after rubbing against the wood for so long- no pun intended_

_Maybe I’d even put something on the table to make it worse for you_

_Nothing serious of course, just a loofah or maybe one of those cutting board we’ve used so much there are marks all over it_

_Or we could just raid the attics of memory to see what Serenity and Endymion would think_

**Mamo-chan**

**Mamo please**

_That gets you hot, doesn’t it? Thinking about them, about how they fucked like rabbits every time they were alone_

_And even when they weren’t_

**God yes Mamo-chan please**

_You want to know what Endymion would tell you to do?_

_He’d tell you to be quiet, lest someone hear you_

_Then, if you were still too loud, he’d get a dishcloth and shove it in your mouth_

_I’d have you squirming on the table, desperate for release but unable to get any_

_I’d fuck your cunt raw_

_Make you cry and beg through that towel_

_Then, when you think I’m just going to leave you hanging and not let you cum all night_

_I’ll move and hit you just right_

_And you’ll scream and go boneless in that way you always do_

_Whimpering_

_In a state of total euphoria_

Usagi set the phone down, not needing any more to get her wet enough. Truth be told, she could have stopped the second the text had mentioned Serenity and Endymion, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away. As she read through it, she couldn’t help but notice the mention of orgasm denial, something he was determined to put her through now as well. She’d have to talk to him about that tomorrow, see if they could work it into their sex life more often.

 

As she picked up the vibrator and slid it into her cunt, she let out a low moan, wishing it was Mamoru inside her. She could live with this, though, for four- actually it was probably closer to three and a half or maybe even three now- hours until he got home. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down enough to go over the rules in her head again. Turn it on one notch, don’t move it, text him once she came, handcuff herself to the bed, and don’t cum after that.

 

Usagi reached in front of her and felt for the switch, turning it up to the first level. For a moment, she didn’t feel anything. There was no sudden change, no mechanisms whirring to life. She wondered if she’d misread the note.

 

Usagi got up off the couch and walked back over to the counter, but she only made it one step before the vibrator started moving, pulsating against both her clit and her g-spot. She dropped to her knees, stunned by the sudden movement and mere seconds from coming already. She didn’t even have the chance or the strength to get up before it happened, just letting the waves of pleasure overtake her as she writhed on the floor.

 

“Mamo-chan!” she cried out, desperately needing to feel him. She was- she needed- she was supposed to text him, she remembered as she came down from her high. With shaking hands, she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and opened her texts to Mamoru’s name.

 

 **Kumquat** was all she wrote before she let the phone drop back down beside her on the floor.

 

The vibrator stopped, and her phone dinged twice as Usagi caught her breath. She took a moment to collect herself before she picked it up again and read the message.

 

_Good_

_Now follow the rest of the rules and I’ll be home at five. Take your phone with you to the bedroom, but leave it on your nightstand. I love you._

Right. She had to go to the bedroom. Surely she could clean herself up before then, though. Usagi got to her feet and headed to the bathroom, phone in hand. She set her phone down on the marble countertop and grabbed a towel off the rack, running the tip of it under some water before carefully cleaning her thighs. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since she’d first woken up, and she didn’t want to check her phone to find out.

 

Just before she could clean her lower lips, the device turned on again. It was lower this time, less intense, but coupled with her previous orgasm, it had Usagi clutching the counter in a white-knuckled grip. Her phone dinged, and she glanced at the message.

 

 _Straight to the bed, Usako_.

 

Usagi moaned but dropped the towel anyway. She grabbed her phone and moved back to the bedroom, dropping it on her nightstand. The vibrator turned off again, and Usagi let out a sigh of relief. She crawled over the bed to Mamoru’s side and opened the nightstand drawer, seeing a pair of handcuffs that she didn’t recall ever seeing there before. There was no fuzz on them to give her wrists some reprieve, but it at least was obvious that she’d be able to escape them on her own if she needed to. No place for a key, just a button to push to open them once they were wrapped around her wrist.

 

Usagi pushed the first one down on her wrist, watching as the mechanism swung around, latching back onto itself. She laid down on the bed, arms above her head, and grabbed the second cuff, pulling it through one of the spindles before latching it to her other wrist.

 

She laid back, getting herself comfortable as she waited for Mamoru to come home. This wasn’t so bad, she mused. A bit dull, but at least she could rest in the knowledge he was probably torturing himself as much as he was torturing-

 

“FuckshitohmygodfuckMamo-chanplease-”

 

The vibrator came back on suddenly, again not as severely as it had the first time, but definitely stronger than when she’d been in the bathroom. She squirmed in the bed, legs bending and straightening as she tried to work out a way to rock against the device and get more leverage. Any thoughts of staving off another orgasm were gone the second it started undulating inside her, fucking her and rubbing over her g-spot as it quivered. She bucked her hips, trying her hardest to act in concert with its movements, but it seemed like every time she got close to pressing down on it, it escaped her.

 

She came with a howl, her juices squirting all over she sheets as she writhed amongst them. The vibrator slowed to a stop, leaving a sobbing Usagi in the wake of its abilities.

 

* * *

 

When the door opened, Usagi tensed up. She knew she’d broken the rules Mamoru had given her in more ways than one, and she was bound to suffer the consequences. Instead of immediately being greeted by her angry (or faux-angry; they both knew he’d never truly be mad at her over this no matter how much he pretended) boyfriend, she could hear him going about his evening like she wasn’t even there.

 

She opened her mouth to complain, it was cut off by a desperate moan as the vibrator turned on again, pumping into her and, as she’d discovered it could do last time it turned on, sucking at her clit. The vibrations went haywire, exhibiting no pattern that she could learn, and cool air blew from the tip that fucked her. She fell apart instantly, crying and moaning and calling out Mamoru’s name.

 

It turned off as she came down, and Mamoru walked into the room in his dress shirt, cell phone in one hand and laptop in the other arm. Without even looking up from the phone, he said in a cool voice, “The note said you couldn’t cum again until I got home _and_ gave you permission. I don’t recall doing that second part.”

 

Usagi couldn’t answer, too wrung out from multiple orgasms to form a complete sentence.

 

Mamoru looked her over for a minute, obviously hesitating at her disheveled and distressed appearance. “I need a color.”

 

“Green.” The word was the only thing she could manage. She needed this to continue, needed _him_.

 

Mamoru nodded once, satisfied with her answer before he reassumed his cold demeanor and sat down in a chair across from the bed, giving him a clear view of her cunt. “Spread your legs,” he ordered. Slowly, Usagi did as told, and Mamoru opened his computer. He got to typing on it, then glanced at his phone. He appeared to work on the smaller device for a moment before the vibrator came on again, lower, like it had in the bathroom, but still enough to make her whimper and try to rub her legs together for more friction.

 

“Spread, Usako,” Mamoru reminded her as he set the phone down next to him. Usagi did so with a reluctant whine, and Mamoru got back to whatever he was working on using his computer. Every now and then, Usagi would whine, and Mamoru shushed her harshly, appearing not to care about the woman before him.

 

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Mamoru finally closed his laptop and stood up. “You came ten times today, Usako,” he declared firmly, removing his shirt as he spoke. “You broke the rules. _And_ you didn’t go straight to the bed like I told you.” She shook his head a sighed, disappointment weighing heavily in his tone. “If you like coming so much who am I to stop you?”

 

Usagi almost let out a sigh of relief, but even in her sex-addled haze, a part of her brain managed to whisper _it’s a trap it’s a trap it’s a trap_. She whined, twisting in her spot and wringing the handcuff links together.

 

Mamoru had stripped down to nothing in this time, and he picked up his phone again before joining Usagi on the bed. “You’ve been able to hold it off for nearly thirty minutes,” he said, nearly cooing as he leaning down, kissing Usagi’s neck. “But that doesn’t make up for earlier.” His hands ghosted over her body, then slowly down to the vibrator. “You sound _amazing_ when you cum.”

 

He grabbed the switch for the vibrator and turned it to the second option, and immediately, Usagi felt the difference. The vibrating, the sucking, the thrusting, the cold air- all of it happened at once and faster and harder than it had all day. She came instantly, but even as she started to come down, the machine continued on, pushing her back up.

 

“Mamo-chan…” Usagi whimpered. “I-I can’t- I need-”

 

“You’re the one who couldn’t stop herself from coming all day,” Mamoru reminded her, like he hadn’t been so obviously in control of the vibrator the entire time. “You want it so bad, you’re gonna get it.” His cock pressed at her entrance, and he slowly forced his way inside of her, drinking in her cries. It was a tight fit thanks to the vibrator, but as he bottomed out, they both moaned in pleasure. “Yeah,” he cooed, “you like that, don’t you? Like being so full- but you could never really be full without me.”

 

Usagi shook her head, a few beads of sweat falling from her brow. “No,” she whimpered. “No, never.”

 

Mamoru grinned and began to move, even as he felt Usagi’s cunt clamp down on him as she orgasmed again. He knew he didn’t have long before he came with the vibrator touching his dick as much as it touched Usagi’s g-spot, but he was determined to last through just one more of her orgasms.

 

Usagi had become pretty much boneless on the bed, no longer grasping at him or thrusting her hips, just taking what he and the vibrator gave her. Even then, with her covered in sweat and crying, Mamoru knew he was looking at the most beautiful woman in existence. “So good,” he muttered to himself, leaning down. He took one of her breasts in his hand and the other in his mouth, massaging as sucking her swollen nipples. He bit down lightly, and she came again, this time taking him with her.

 

“Usako!”

 

Usagi’s mouth moved in a way Mamoru was fairly certain was meant to be his name, but she didn’t have the strength to speak it.

 

Mamoru smirked at the sight and reluctantly pulled out, making sure not to dislodge the toy as he did. “Don’t move,” he ordered, picking up his phone and walking into the bathroom. He took his time, cleaning up and putting on a pair of boxers to sleep in, preparing towels to clean Usagi off, pulling out her favorite lotion, before he walked back out into the room. He looked to the app on his phone, then to her, watching as she came one last time before reaching for her cunt and turning the vibrator off.

 

Usagi went limp, and Mamoru carefully removed the vibrator, setting it aside to be cleaned later. He took one of the towels and slowly started to wipe the sweat off of Usagi, then the cum all over her legs. She whimpered when he wiped at her lower lips, and he moved delicately as he could as he cleaned her. Once that was done, he scooped her up and sat her down in the chair he’d been occupying earlier so that he could strip the bed, replacing the sheets with ones he’d pulled out earlier that morning while Usagi was still asleep. Once that was done, he picked her up again and laid her back down on the bed so he could start rubbing lotion into her aching muscles.

 

Finally, Usagi found her voice again. “That was cruel,” she mumbled.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Mamoru asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

 

Usagi nodded weakly, letting out a content sigh as Mamoru’s hands moved to her lower stomach. “Hurts good…”

 

A soft laugh escaped Mamoru. “Well I’m glad you had fun.” He continued rubbing the lotion in until he’d covered the entire front of her body. “Do you want to roll over or do you want me to move you?”

 

“Youdoit,” Usagi slurred.

 

Obediently, Mamoru lifted and turned her with ease, setting her down on her stomach. She turned her head, allowing her to keep talking to him. “How’d you do it all?”

 

“The security cameras you had installed for us before my last conference,” Mamoru began, keeping his voice cool and soothing for Usagi. “That’s how I knew you were in the living room and had the vibrator in you when it was time to start, and the vibrator sends an alert to my phone when it’s turned onto the first setting. That allows me complete control over it. The first time you came, it measured your vitals and a few other things so it would be able to detect when you came, and it sent me a notification every time you did, which is how I knew how many times it happened.”

 

Usagi hummed thoughtfully. “How many?”

 

“Before I got home? Eight, plus the calibration,” Mamoru explained. His hands rubbed up and down Usagi’s back, earning a series of soft sighs and moans from her. “After, I gave you one just so I could hear you in person, and according to the app, you had five more between then and when I turned it off.”

 

“You are a cruel man, Chiba Mamoru,” Usagi teased. “And the bathroom? How did you know about that?”

 

Mamoru let his hands move down and gave her ass a firm squeeze in retaliation before actually massaging it. “I set a notification perimeter on it. If you got more than five feet from the bed or took it out, it would tell me.”

 

For a moment, Usagi was silent, taking in the information. “What exactly did the second setting do?”

 

“Turned on everything, though I preset it so it would only be at two thirds power.”

 

Usagi’s eyes went wide, and she pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better look at Mamoru. “That was two thirds power?” she asked. “Who designed that thing?”

 

Mamoru snorted. “Jed,” he declared. His hands moved lower, working on her legs.

 

Usagi laid back down and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘that kinky bastard.’

 

It was all Mamoru could do not to snort, and he tried to catch himself by continuing to talk. “That was also after you’d had ten orgasms in under four hours, most of which were… _unusually_ long.”

 

“Hm, blame it on Lunarian biology,” Usagi said with a wave of her hand. She paused for a moment, then Mamoru saw the thought as it occurred to her. “You said you wanted to hear me cum _in person_. What does that mean?”

 

Mamoru smirked- really _smirked_ \- that time. “In addition to recording _when_ you came, the device recorded noise when it happened. I listened to it on repeat on the way home.” A soft laugh escaped him. “Holding off to hear you cum in person was _agony_. But well worth it.” He finished her massage within the same amount of time as they usually did, and Usagi turned onto her side to face him.

 

She smiled her perfect, gentle smile that made him melt without fail, and she reached out to caress his cheek. “Mamo-chan, this is the second time recently that you’ve mentioned something about orgasm denial- even though you obviously didn’t intend to have that be the case this time. Is that something you’d like to do more? I don’t really remember Endymion being interested in that, but, I mean, we’ve talked about it before. Just because our past lives do or don’t like something doesn’t mean we’re obligated to do the same.”

 

Mamoru took her hand in his and turned his head, kissing her palm. He crawled into bed with her and wrapped an arm around her. “Usako, to be honest, Endymion would have loved to try edging with Serenity, but they never had the time. And even though he was interested in that, there’s something that he and I both are far more invested in.” Usagi hummed her confusion, and he explained, “Seeing that look of absolute pleasure on your face when you cum. The way you positively glow when you’re coming down, how it feels to have you in my arms when we’re both exhausted but still need to touch each other… Just like this.”

 

A light blush appeared on Usagi’s face, and he nuzzled his neck. “I love you, Mamo-chan.”

 

Mamoru sighed contently, giving her a squeeze. “I love you, too, Usako.”


End file.
